fatechardwarefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Categoria:PLACA ASUS M2V-MX
Introdução: Pesquisamos sobre a placa da ASUS P5LD2-X, placa-mãe para processadores Intel soquete 775, baseada no chipset Intel 945GC mas sem vídeo on-board. A compatibilidade com processadores fabricados com tecnologia de 45 nm e com o barramento externo (FSB) de 1333 MHz. Características essas que, em uma placa de baixo custo(todas as placas da ASUS com o "-X" no nome são placas de uma linha mais barata - R$ 250,00), com acesso à memória em dois canais e sem vídeo on-board. Especificações da placa: - Dual-channel DDR2 667/533 - 4x SATA 3Gb/s - Porta S/PDIF out - Áudio de Alta Definição 6-channel - Até 8 portas USBUSB Máx. 8 portas USB2.0/1.1 Características técnicas: - Código do produto no fabricante: P5LD2-X/1333 (90-MBB6AA-G0EAY00Z) - Formato: ATX - Dimensões: 30,5 cm x 18,3cm - Chipset Intel 945GC e Intel ICH7 Processador compatíveis: - Soquete LGA775 para Intel - Core 2 Duo - Pentium D - Pentium 4 - Celeron - Suporta CPU Intel 45nm multi-core de última geração - Suporta Enhanced Intel SpeedStep Technology (EIST) Memória: - Dual channel - 2 soquetes de 240 pinos DDR-2 - Máximo de 4GB - Memória: DDR2 667/533/400 não-ECC, memória sem buffer Slots de expansão: - 1 PCI Express X16 - 2 PCI Express X1 - 3 PCI Armazenamento: - Chipset: ICH7 South Bridge: - 1 UltraDMA 100/66/33 - 4 Serial ATA 150/300 Rede: - LAN PCIe 10/100Mbps Áudio: - Chipset: ALC662 - 6 canais (5.1) CODEC - Tecnologia Áudio: Jack-detect - Suporta interface de saída S/PDIF Painel traseiro: - 1 porta paralela - 1 PS/2 para o mouse - 1 PS/2 para o teclado - 1 serial RS-232 (DB-9 macho) - 1 RJ45 (rede) - 1 S/PDIF (saída de áudio digital) - 4 portas USB 2.0/1.1 - 3 conectores de saída de áudio 6 Canais E/S (entrada de microfone, saída de áudio estéreo e entrada auxiliar de áudio) Conectores Internos: - 1 Conector de Áudio Azalia de Alta Definição Analógico do Painel Frontal - Conector de Invasão do Gabinete - Conector de Caixa de som interno de 4 pinos - 2 conectores USB 2.0 (suportam 4 portas adicionais USB 2.0) - Conectores de ventoinhas de CPU / Chassis - 1 conector de CD audio in (entrada) - Conector de alimentação de 24 pinos EPS12V - Conector de alimentação de 4 pinos ATX 12V BIOS: - 4 Mb Flash ROM, - AMI BIOS, - Proteção especial H/W para gravação, - PnP, DMI v2.0, WfM2.0, SMBIOS v2.4, ACPI v2.0 Gerenciamento: - WOL by PME,WOR by PME, WOR by Ring CD de Suporte: - Drivers - ASUS PC Probe II - ASUS LiveUpdate Utility Sistemas compatíveis: - Windows: 2000/2003server/XP/Vista Acompanha: - Placa mãe - 1 cabo Serial ATA - 1 cabo de alimentação Serial ATA - 1 cabo UltraDMA 100/66 - 1 cabo FDD - 1 Painel de E/S - Manual do Usuário em Inglês - Manual rápido em Português (multilingue) - CD retiradas do site: http://www.atera.com.br/dispprod.asp?COD=P5LD2-X1333. Abaixo temos a especificação de cada componente da placa: thumb|left|Comparação de duas imgens: a imagem da placa retirada do manual e um foto da placa retirada do site "CLUBE DO HARDWARE" thumb|Placa com seus componentes especificados: foto retirada do manual ASUS P5LD2-X